Phoenix Princess
by FBSchin
Summary: So this is my first fanficion, i don't have a beta so their might be some mistakes, sorry. this will fall in and out of a lot of parings. the main one will be andropov and kluke, but it touches off with kluke and jiro. this will be long, not chapter wise but by word count. the rating might chaing for future events but we will see. its an alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Dragon: My Princess

The sky was stained red from the flames, the clouds darkened from rising smoke. I could not peel my eyes from it, all I could hear was the screaming of the town, and the sounds of falling bombs. More screams, more explosions. My body was shaking. All I could feel was the intense fear washing over my existence.

"Kluke-hime!? Where are you?" someone was shouting to me, pleading for me to come out. The shouts only grew louder, until someone pulled me away from the window. I was being dragged then picked up. My head fell back and I gazed up at who it was. Jiro's father. The head knight for my parents. Heavy tears pooled in my eyes as I started to sob. His large hands held me tighter.

"It's going to be ok Kluke-hime, we are getting out of the palace to somewhere safe."

I closed my eyes tight and hid my face into the crook of his neck. It seems like hours, or was it minutes till we were in the secret underground entrance of the palace. I could hear the whimpering of women and their children, most of the towns people must be hiding in these catacombs. The men most have been sent to defend the kingdom from the invaders. Our kingdom is trying to be overthrown by the tyrant Nene, he is an evil force bent on making the world bow to his will. He is beastly and cruel. He is the ultimate evil. He wants to take over my home, my family. If he takes out the royal family then he can take the world, we are the only thing standing in his way. This is the first time he has laid siege on the kingdom directly. The loud tremors of explosions shook the ground. More panic gasps were heard. We were moving again. I was being rushed away, deeper in the cave networks. I was passed into other arms I looked up to see my Mother's crying face.

"Kluke, oh thank god! You're o.k. thank god" my Mother's wept onto me.

"Mommy, I'm scared, are we going to be o.k.?" I asked looking around, "Where is Daddy?"

My mother placed me down on me feet and crouched down to eye level.

"Kluke, listen to me very carefully. You are going to go live with Jiro and his family, as long as there is still royal blood the kingdom will live on, there will always be people loyal to you."

"Mommy I don't understand, why can't stay here with you?" I pleaded with her.

"My lady, my wife has a carriage prepared outside the east exit, we have to hurry her out of here." Jiro's father informed my Mother, his breath shaken.

"Yes," my mother hugged me tightly." Be safe my little phoenix." my mother kissed my forehead and took out from her pocket a necklace with a crystal birds feather on a gold sting and placed it around my neck.

"It was a gift from your father to me when were first met, it's a good luck charm, it will keep you safe." she stroked my cheek. Jiro's father lifted me and started to run down the hall with me. I reached out to my mother and shouted to her. She was smiling at me then it faded into a sob as she fell to her knees. It was not long till we cam out of the cave entrance, we were in the middle of the forest behind the castle.

"Kluke-hime? Kluke-hime!" Someone was shouting at me, I turned in Jiro's fathers arms to see who it was, Jiro! Jiro was in a small buggy with his heavily pregnant mother, sitting beside him. Jiro's Father hasty brought me to the buggy and put me in the free seat beside Jiro, who was quick to hug me in a tight embrace. And slowly hugged him back. Jiro was my good friend, he been my friend since birth, he is only 3 months older than me, and since we are really the only children we became close and quick friends, best friends. Jiro's father was in the front, he pulled hard on the rains of the already spooked horses. They were quick to run fast and far from the kingdom. I peeled myself from Jiro and looked at the back window, only to see a bomb fall so close to the palace.

" NO!" I cried out, in to be in only in vain. We rode away, far, far away.

* * *

That was 5 years ago, Jiro is 11 and I am 10. Jiro's mother gave birth to a healthy daughter who is 5 years old. She is cute and smart, and has so much life. We live in a small village named Telta, very far from my home, the castle still stands but is empty the entire village is deserted. The place evacuated. Nene may have taken the land but not its people, a resistance grows stronger and stronger each day. My father had died saving my Mother 2 years ago that night, but my Mother, I know in my heart still lives. I will find her and reunite with her. I know it. I close my eyes tight to hid forming tears. I shake my head and stand up abruptly, only to smack my head off of something. Knocking me back down

"OWCH! What did I hit?" I asked myself out loud.

"Me you idiot!" Jiro yelled at me rubbing his chin "Mother wanted me to tell to come grab some lunch."

"O.K." I said rubbing my head, Jiro lifted himself back up and lending me a hand back up. We walked together through the forest path. The sunlight came though the patches in the tree's leaves. The warm spring air wafted the smell of food from the small village.

"It smells nice" I told Jiro

"Mom is making pies for the festival tonight," he paused "And your birthday." My birthday? It my birthday today, I forgot. The festival is in celebration of my birth, they don't know I'm a stow away princess. It's for their own safety.

"I got you something, I hope you will like it, don't ask for it now though! Because you cant have it, not till later" he giddily told me.

"Geese Jiro" I whined to him, he is such a kid. I let out a sigh,

"Race you back!" I yelled at him pushing his shoulder lightly then taking off.

"Wait! That's not fair, you didn't say ready set go!" Jiro yelled behind me, I giggled as I ran faster, it didn't take him long to catch up with me. It was neck and neck, hearts racing as we cleared the forest, I stopped at the hill top and gazed at the village set up. Jiro was quick to be right beside me, he was out of breath from his sprint.

"Its all for you." Jiro panted

" I suppose, its is and it is not. They don't know I'm here, its more like wishful thinking." I whispered. Jiro flicked the side of my head.

"Stop." he told me, I knew what I said made him upset. Sometimes I can't hide my feelings.

"Sorry, Jiro." I looked to him, I knew my face gave away my sadness. He grabbed my hand and took my down the hill.

* * *

I need to make Kluke happy today, today of all days. Its my mission, make Kluke happy! I took her hand and brought her down the hill. I started picking up the pace. Till her and I where running again faster and faster. My family had a little cottage at the outskirts of the town, for easy getaway I figured.

"Slow down Jiro!" Kluke begged me, I stared to slow until we were just walking.

"Sorry Kluke, I was ahah, exited" I laughed awkwardly. We walked together, but I did not let go of her hand, even if it was getting sweaty. We started to leave the clutter of homes and broke of into a single dirt rode leading into the forest, the trees were plenty but there are decent space between them, you can almost see my house through them.

"OI! Kluke, Jiro wait up!" At the sound of his voice I felt irritated , his name is Shu, he is a native to this village he lives with his grandfather, his parents left to fight for the resistance. Many villagers have.

I hate the way he talks to Kluke-hime, at least add a "san" to the end oh her name! Kluke let go of my hand and jogged over to him.

"Shu! How's it going?" Kluke asked him, they bantered back and forth for a bit before ran to me.

"Jiro. Shu is going to join us for lunch, k?" she wasn't really asking me, more telling me. I nodded reluctantly, before we continued walking toward my home. it's a two level home with three rooms, Kluke shares a room with my baby sister and I have my own. My parents take the other. The house was neat and orderly, it wasn't over cluttered with unnecessary things, it had everything we needed. I opened the old wood door for Kluke and let go just in time for Shu to walk through. We took of our sandals and wandered into the kitchen, my Mom was taking another pie out of the oven and placed in the pie shelf outside the window for the breeze to cool it down.

"Ah you bunch found your way back, and Shu is joining us?" my Mother spoke to us "Your sister already finished eating. Kluke, help gets some plates ok?" Kluke nodded and rushed to help. Shu pulled out one of the dinning chairs, the one I was going to sit in. I frowned slightly, and took the chair on the other side. Kluke brought Shu and I plates with a turkey and cheese sandwich with 3 chopped carrots beside it, then returned with her own.

"Thank you." Kluke said out loud, signaling the rest of to thank my Mom too.

"So Kluke" Shu said before taking a bite of his sandwich, chewing then swallowing "It sure is cool that your birthday is the same day as the princesses, there is already a party eh? He said to Kluke taking another bite, I watched Kluke hold her breath lightly

"Yeah eh?" She smiled, taking a bite of her carrot. The conversation died, and we ate in almost silence, except for the sound of Shu's poor table manners. He really ticked me off. My mom smacked his head and asked him if was raised in a barn or something. Kluke and I laughed. We finished and Kluke and I helped my Mom with the dishes, and Shu sat at the table whipping it with a damp cloth..

"I got you something, for your birthday Kluke, I'm sure you will like it. My grandpa and I picked it out." Shu announced to Kluke

"What did you get Kluke? Eh Jiro" he asked me

"I made it, and it's a secret." I informed him, I looked over to Kluke who smiled at me, I blushed and washed to dishes more intensely. Man I'm so lame.

"The festival starts at twilight right?" Kluke asked Shu.

"Sure does, are you exited? Shu chirped.

"Yes." she answered.

My mother worked on a kimono with a pretty obi or her, for the festival today. It was very pretty and would suit her well. Once we finished cleaning and putting away the plates my mother excused Kluke and herself, to get ready for tonight. Leaving Shu and I alone.

"You should go get your gift for Kluke, we are having a party for her here first before we go into town." I informed Shu, my tone stiff, I would not have told him, but Kluke wanted him there. So that's the only reason I did. He nodded at me.

"I need to get ready anyways ill be back at the dinner hour is that cool?" he asked and I nodded.

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled "I will be back in a bit, smell you later Jiro" he ran by me.

"You are the one who smells idiot!" I yelled back at him.

* * *

I ran out the door, down the forest path and through the clearing. Kept my pace clean through the village till I reached the front of my house.

"Gramps, I'm back, I had lunch with Kluke and Jiro!" I shouted. "He is probably working downstairs." I thought as I made my way down the hallway, then down the stairs.

"Grandpa, you down here?" I called out.

"Oh I'm in here Shu!" my Grandpa answered back. I wandered into his work room, he makes chairs and tables, the odd toy.

"So Gramps, watcha working on?" I asked him jumping on a chair taking a screw diver into my hands and fettling with it.

" Nothing really just whittling." He said putting down the block of wood. "So did you wrap up Kluke-chan's gift."

"Ah crap I forgot!" I panicked.

"I picked out a box and ribbon earlier." He instructed. I ran back up the stairs and straight to my room, and grabbed Kluke's gift witch was on my desk. I held it in my hand and was getting second thoughts about giving it to her, not because I wanted to keep it, but because what it was. My grandfather thought it was a good idea, but. I brought it back downstairs and my grandfather wrapped it up while I got ready for tonight.

* * *

Jiro's Mother is so kind, she hand made me a pastel pink kimono and a pale yellow obi. It must have taken her weeks no doubt. She helped me put it on folding it, and adjusting it to fit my height. She had made it long so I can wear it again in the future, no nice.

"Thank you, for doing this for me." I mumbled "It must have taken you along time to make this."

"Its no problem at all, it my gift to you, Kluke-hime" she told me gently. Hime, those words made me feel sad, thinking of celebrating my birthday without my parents made me feel sad, but its not too bad, I have Jiro and his family now, right?

"Kluke, dear I want you-" she started "Never mind, have fun today ok?" she said cheerfully. What was she going to say? Who knows. It took her about an hour to put my hair up into an intricate of pinned curls and pins. She left my bangs bushed to the side, a pin to keep in place. She walk me over to the mirror so could look, I looked very cute, I could not help but wear a big grin. I giggled and turned around and hugged Jiro's mother at first out of joy, then I melted into her warmth. She wrapped her arms around my little head. Jiro's younger sister started to call out for her Mother, she didn't say much, but is always smiling. While Jiro's Mom tended to her I looked out the window, the sun was lowered in the sky, not quite sun set, but almost there.

"Jiro's father, Shu, and his Grandfather are on their way back" I thought to myself. They where walking through the forest path, Jiro's Father had two paper bags full of some stuff, I assumed for the party.

The party had started and we were all gather round the dinner table, chairs pulled from other parts of the house for people to sit, we had roasted pork with all the trimmings, it was so tasty. Everyone was happy laughing. It made me forget about my own sadness for the time being. Jiro and Shu were bickering again, if they could just get by their minor differences they could be good friends. I'm sure of it! It took a bit, but soon everyone was done eating and dishes were left to soak in the sink, Jiro's parents put food away, Jiro shut off the lights, and I felt that giddiness again, candles were lit and the cake was brought to me. Everyone sang the happy birthday song, and I blew out the candles, is one go taboot. We ate cake and laughed some more. Once we finished it new what time it was. Gift time. I felt very grateful, so happy. Shu was the most eager to give me his gift. He held a small wooden box, his Grandfather made it no doubt, decorated with a thick yellow ribbon. I smiled.

"Well Shu, since you seem the most exited, you first!" Jiro's Father announced, bouncing the baby on its knee, it giggling.

"This is from me, me and Gramps." Shu said excitedly. He handed my the gift and I thanked him, I had a big dumb grin on my face. I untied the ribbon.

"You can wear that to tie up your hair, if you want." Shu informed me.

"I will, thanks." I smiled at him again and resumed opening my gift. Inside the little wooden box, was a small dagger, the blade was a pale silver and the hilt was wooden and hand painted red, it was shaped like a birds wing.

"Wow" I said "this is cool" I complement it.

" Its just for decoration really, a young girl like yourself has no need for a weapon." Shu's Grandfather said sternly. Jiro's Father nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Shu." I told him one more time. I put the knife back into the box and put it aside. Jiro stud up next, he had a small pouch. With a draw string keeping it closed. Here walked over to me, quickly his face flushed, I could not help but giggle. Make his face go a bit sour.

"H-here Kluke, I made it myself." he said handing me the pouch.

"Thanks, Jiro" smiled at him too, I loosened the string and opened up pouch. Inside it were some sea shells, and a small flat wooden red bird. I placed the pouch on my lap and took out the bird.

"It's a hair clip, for your bangs. I made it myself." Jiro told me. "Here." he took the clip from my hair and placed it beside the pin in my hair.

"Thank you Jiro, its very pretty" I smiled looking up at him.

"Your welcome, Kluke." he said to me.

It was not long till group was making it towards the town Jiro's father carried a little wagon behind him with the pies bundled up in it. Jiro's mother was holding her daughters hand as she toddled behind her. I started to run Jiro and Shu close behind me. The 3 of us split of from Jiro's family and Shu's Grandfather, we agreed where to meet to watch the fire works and at what time. The festival was fun, there where games like catch the gold fish with a little paper net. Through a ball into little bind and win a prize, there were snacks and lights. Everything was lit up beautifully. All in the celebration of the princesses birth, oh there it is again, that hindering sadness. I shook it off. I had to I don't want Jiro to scold me again, for being sad. Shu pulled me around making Jiro get mad at Shu.

"Kluke can decide where she wants to go for herself, she does not need you to drag her around" Jiro yelled at Shu.

"She does not seem to have any problem with it right Kluke?"

"Can you stop fighting for one minute? Honestly" I scolded them for acting like little babies.

"Besides we have to get going to meet up with everyone, its almost time for the fireworks." I told them, then started to walk away abruptly. The shouted at me to wait then ran to me, we walked together but there were so much people I got separated from Jiro and Shu, I called out for them be my voice was lost in the crowed. I was pushed out into between some stalls, there was a small path leading to a little tent, with a sigh out that said "Zola's Fortunate" a fortune telling booth? I really should find the others, but. I made my way down the path into the small tent, I had about a bit of change so I figured why not. I stood at the exit.

"Please come in, child." a female voice called from within the tent. I gulped before slowly walked in.

* * *

"Kluke, were are you?!" Shu shouted into the crowed. "Where could she have ran off to Jiro?" Shu asked me, my head was flustered, we had to find her, what if someone kidnapped her? What if they know she is the princess and is going to use for leverage above the war, what if they kill her?! I was panicking. I darted off leaving Shu behind. I asked vender after vender if hey had seen Kluke, but with no luck.

"Kluke!" I shouted out into the crowd.

* * *

"Well now, Kluke come sit down" The lady called to me, she was young in her teens, she had crystal blue eyes and long white hair. She wore a black robe with the hood on. She sat behind a table with a blue clothe over it and a small blue ball on it.

"How, do you know my name?" I asked cautiously.

"I know all about you, my Princess." she whispered, her sly eyes staring though me, I gasped and ran out the tent, out the ally way and smacked into someone running, I opened my eyes to see who I whacked into.

"Jiro." I spoke lightly, his eyes shot open and he leached at me. Hugging me tightly.

"Fool why did you run off like that?!" he yelled at me. "Its my job to keep you safe. Idiot." he whispered to me.

"I'm sorry Jiro, I got lost in the crowd then this fortune lady told me she knew I was the princess and she knows all about me! Jiro what do I do?" I pleaded with him. His eyes grew wide. He lifted me to my feet and dragged me through the crowed. Jiro's grip hurt my hand but he kept pulling we turned shapely and to food stand, were Shu was standing their ordering food. Jiro pulled me to him, I pulled my hand from his and cradled it in my other hand. I looked at him unhappily. Jiro face was distained and frustrated, he looked away from me and pulled Shu over, who had a dango stick falling out of his mouth.

"Ow Jiro, that friggen hurt. Oh you found Kluke!" Shu said walked towards me.

"No thanks to you? You should be looking for her to but instead you just bought food!" Jiro yelled at Shu.

"Hey don't get mad at me, you just ran off, I was looking for, so what if I stopped for a snack its thirty seconds god!" Shu snapped back at Jiro.

"Stop fighting! Right now, just stop it!" I yelled at them "We have to go we have to meet up with the others!"

We wondered out the festival market and up the hill. We searched for Jiro's family and Shu's grandfather. They were up on the hill at the very top, beside the tree line. Jiro's younger sister was the first to notice us.

"Over here! Over Here!" She called to us, standing up from her mothers lap waving to us. I didn't look back at Jiro or Shu, as I made my way up the steep hill. I herd the mumbling at each other as the came up behind me. I took my seat in front of the group, Jiro sat on my left and Shu to my right. I glanced at Jiro my eyes full of worry, he met it the put is hand on my head.

"I will tell my father, we will have to leave, Kluke." Jiro said quietly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No Jiro, please I like it here, lets keep it a secret, please I don't want to loose another home." I begged him, I had tears in my eyes. I was scared, I was selfish. I wanted so badly to stay here, I was afraid that I kept moving my Mother would not be able to find me, if we became nomads, how could my mother find our trail, how could I find her?

"Alright, its are little secret, but from now on, I go were you go. I'm your personal knight, hime." He could not look at me when he said that, I know did not want to keep it a secret.

"Yes, Jiro." I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey guys! Its starting!" Shu yelled pushing my shoulder lightly. We looked forward just in time to see a firework rise in the sky. It climbed and climb till it reached the highest point than, bang! It burst, and fire rained down mocking a flower. More and more flew up, the colours, the sounds. The bangs seemed it spook Jiro's younger sister, but she enjoyed it non the less. The show maybe only lasted 10 minutes, but I will remember it for the rest of my life. Yes forever.


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginning, Frayed Ends

Its six years later in begging's of winter, the grass tips were frosted, my auburn hair was long, I kept it up in a yellow ribbon. I wore a pale pink kimono with dark red embroidery of flowers. I pulled and folded the kimono, to a flirty length. I had white thigh high tabi socks with my sandals. I walked up to the window and looked out, the snow fell from the sky, no but this was different, I ripped off the rack my dark purple hiori to keep me warm. I hastily came out the house and put my hand out to catch the flakes. But what hit my hand was not snow, but ash. Large clumps of ash. It had been falling on everything.

"No." I mumbled "No! Jiro!" I shouted nearly a scream. The front door banged back open and Jiro stumbled out, Jiro is 17 now, he has grown so much taller. He is rather handsome now; he has muscle definition, from training with his father. He wears a dark green hamaka and a white hiori. He carries a Kanata at his side. He looked at me his eyes wide; they grey ash falling around me.

"Jiro, this is ash, this much ash must have been made by heavy machinery, a lot of it." I warned him.

"Get your father I will warn the town." I stated.

I didn't wait for his answer before I darted off to the town. I was fast and agile; Jiro, Shu, and I have all spent the last six years training our bodies. I have spent countless nights with Shu's Grandfather, we started small making little toys, and then we moved on to bigger projects we made electric scooter repairs. I have even worked on new age cargo ships, fixing engines and doors. I was even offered a job on one. I declined of course. This is my home, and I'm going to protect it! The town has upgraded plenty, there were a mixture of buggies and motorized scooter. I looked over the town seemed to be is a rush from the ashes, I didn't know where to start, or who do I tell. I stumbled down the hill, and then was blasted back from the shock wave of a falling shell. The town erupted in a flurry of screams; families gathered their children and starting to scurry away like mice! I stood up and ran down the hill as fast as I could. I came right into the town square, I and desperately tried to tell people they needed to run towards the forest for shelter. But only few people heard me, no one seemed to acknowledge my warnings. I bit my lip and threw away the lost cause. Shu, I need to find Shu. I ran through the row of homes, as another shell fell, I crouched to the ground in an instance. I turned to see it had leveled a home. More people screamed, I screamed at all the people around me to run to the forest. A young man heard what I had said, he was tall and muscular, and he had short orange hair and wore a strange outfit, covered in belts and suspenders. He repeated what I had said to the town, till a small group made their way towards the forest.

"Thank you!" I shouted to him, I turned at kept running, I could see Shu's home. Another bomb was falling I had little time to react. I jumped to the ground and curled in a fetal position. The shell fell and took out the home in front of me, Shu's home. I looked up in disbelief.

"Shu!" I screamed. I ran to the house and through debris out of my way.

"Shu! Grandpa! Can you hear me!?" I screamed out. My eyes were flooding it was hard to see.

* * *

I don't have much time! Kluke-hime had already sprinted to the village. I ran back inside and alerted my father.

"Where is the Princess?!" He yelled at me.

"She ran into the village to alert the villagers! I'm going after her!" I yelled back at him, not waiting for his reply before running off to the village. I was half way through the woods before I was knocked off my balance, a bomb had fallen.

"Kluke-hime!" I shouted out.

* * *

My hands were burning from the hot bricks, but I did not care. I looked around desperately. I grabbed pulled back a large support beam and it brought back some dry wall with it. I let out a large gasp, then fell to my knees, tears fell from my eyes, there under the rubble was Shu's Grandfather, his face was dirty and blood fell from his eyes, ears, and nose. I crawled over him and placed my hand on his face. It was cold, death had already taken him. My tears fell on his face and spurred up the dirt as it dripped down.

"N-no." I whimpered. I sobbed. The cold air bit the tips of my ears and nose.

"No!" I screamed out. More ash fell more people screamed. Everything was plummeting into chaos.

"Kluke!" a voice behind me called to me, I turned to look, my vision was blurry but I could make out Jiro's silhouette.

"Jiro, Grandpa is, he is" I chocked on my words, Jiro ran and lifted me to my legs, and he started to help me out of the rubble.

"Jiro." I looked at him; I could hardly make out words.

"We have to get going. We-" He was cut off by another explosion. He pulled me close, turned his back to the direction the blast came from.

"Come." He said softly, I almost could not hear what he had said from all the noise in the town. He looked off to distance and frowned. I turned to look too, black smoke rising from the south, it was darkening the sky, it mirrored that dreadful day, all those years ago. Jiro grabbed my hand and pulled me through the town away from the smoke. Another shell fell a not far from behind us, more people erupted in screams.

"Jiro, Shu? Do you think Shu is in that rubble?" I asked him, but he did not answer nor turn back to look at me; he only squeezed my hand tighter. A bunch of people changed direction, and started to run towards us. There behind them were some men in military uniforms, they whore long beige trench coats with berets. They held guns in their hands. One raised his guns and shut some rounds into the air. Jiro pushed me down and crouched over me. The crowed quieted down. As one man walked out from the center, he had long blond hair and blue eyes. A scare marked the right side of his face. I felt a wave of fear wash over me once more.

"My name is General Logi, I am here to liberate you from the rule of the Royal Family, and keep you safe from the grasp on Nene!" The man bellowed into the crowd. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Rumors have spread that your long lost _Princess _has taken refuge in this district. I will tear down each home till I find her! Any attempt to hide her is considered a threat to me, and I will have to act, accordingly!" The man shouted at us, his tone deathly.

"Kluke, we have to make a brake for it. We have to get far and fast." Jiro whispered into my ear. We slowly stood up and backed up into the sides of a building. The town was quiet. Some people whispered back and forth but no one had anything to say to the man.

"She would have arrived around 8 years ago. She would be 16-17 now. She is pale, her hair is auburn and her eyes are an olive green, if anyone has seen her please step forward." The General announced. I hid tightly in Jiro's chest. He took oh his hiori and placed it over my head to try and conceal me. The general walked forward.

"Huaaa!" he bellowed, my eyes widened as I watched a bright light immerse the man. The force he emitted pushed the ground away from him. The ground beneath him seemed to become darker, as it pulled from his feet and away. I watch a creature rise up from the ground, it was a woman like creature, and she resembled something of a Viking. I gripped my pendent it was hot, why?

"This is true power; this is the power of a shadow. I can give those who choose to follow me this power, to protect your wealth, families, and your selves! All you have to do is help me find this girl." The man shouted in to the crowd.

"K-Kluke?" and older man stuttered.

"What was that? Come closer!" The general shouted at the man making him flinch. He walked forward out of the crowed people gasped slightly and whispered some more

"A-a young girl named Kluke moved here just under 8 years ago, with her family, she matches your description perfectly." The man informed him, his voice shaky.

"Since I-I told you what you need to know, you will leave right." The older man spoke to the general. The man's legs wobbled as the general pulled out his sword. The crowed was deathly silent. Logi put the blade to the man's neck.

"I will take my leave _right _after I find my little Princess, so you and the rest of this town will lead me to where she is living. You do know where that is?" The general shouted at the man, chuckling under his breath.

* * *

I held Kluke-hime tight into my chest as I peered over the corner of the wall. There are 6 men, and their leader. The six men carry two guns, one two hander, and a hand gun in their holsters. The leader carries no gun, just a long western style sword. He is clearly dangerous, a shadow he called this strange power, I have only ever heard legend of such a thing, but to be seeing one. I could not believe it! They know Kluke-hime is here or at least a look alike. I have to get her out of here. I know my orders are to protect her, as well as my promise to her.

"Kluke-hime, let's go through this house and out the back window, we can't move down this street." I whispered into her ear. She nodded in response. I shimmied over to the door and turned the handle, shit it's locked. Kluke-hime pushed me slightly over and stood in front of the door, from her bangs she pulled out two pins. She straightened one and left the other curved, she shifted then back in and forth in the lock for a moment or so. Till _click, _the door unlocked, we slowly moved in and shut the door behind us locking it once more. We stood still, as a large mob came stampeding by.

"She lives on the outskirts of town!" A man shouted. Kluke-hime spun around and looked at me her eyes wide, full of concern.

"Jiro they are headed to our home! We have to warn the rest of the family." she shouted at me.

"Getting you out of here is my only priority." I told her. My voice lasted with sadness.

"Jiro, don't be a fool!" She yelled at me. I grabbed her hand and led her through the home, she resisted for a moment, and I could hear her sniffling again. My father and I have an agreement, if worse comes to worst, he will leave with the family to refuge, and I will take Kluke. He is much older than and not as fit as he once was; I have spent the last 10 years training with my father, honing my skills. I am Kluke-hime's new knight. I will protect her. I looked and looked around. There is a window we can hop out of. It was a loft style room, sofa, coffee table, pictures of family. I let go of Kluke-hime's hand and grabbed a tea towel on the table there, wrapped around my fist and punched through the window. I cleared away most of the glass.

"I'll go first and then help you out, okay Kluke-hime?" I said to her, but when I turned to look at her my heart fell slightly, she looked so sad, her eyes heavy some more fresh tears fell. I walked towards her and took her hands into mine.

"Kluke-hime, our family will be fine, they have long since left. My Father and I already arraigned what to do in times like this. It be too hard to take my sister with us where ever we go, my parents are getting older. It's okay Kluke-hime." I shared with her. Her eyes were glossy but she nodded and a gentle smile came on her face.

"Yes, Jiro." she spoke, her voice light. I jumped through the window swiftly then turned to help her; she lifted her leg and placed it on the windowpane then grabbed my hands and leaped through. I looked around and led her through the long stoned street. We ran hastily, till we reached an exit. I when to turn left and kept going but I stopped at the sound of Kluke-hime's gasp. I looked at her and followed were her eyes were staring. There on the hill top was a plume of dark black smoke. They had reached our house.

"Come Kluke-hime, we can't waist time." I told her pulling her again. She stumbled a bit but she started to run once again with me.

"Where are we running too?" Kluke-hime shouted to me.

"There is stable at the south-west exit of the town, were going to take some horses and get the hell out of here." I told her, she squeezed my hand harder.

"And after that," she panted. "Then where are we going to go."

"A trader's town, it's about 5 hour ride from here." I informed her. We were about 4 blocks away from the stable. But at the end of the south road, was the moving army.

"Kluke-hime Run!" I shouted back at her. I started to run fast, very fast. She was stumbling. I stopped through her over my shoulder.

"Jiro!" she yelled right in my ear. I ignored her and started running again, shots were being fired inches behind me, making Kluke-hime scream. I ran faster and run in between the homes for cover. Just in time really, the side of the home was sprayed in bullets. Since they did not find Kluke-hime they must be opening fire on the town. I could hear the enemy hollering out as they moved closer. I carried Kluke down the narrow path between the two homes and turned down the street and resumed my mission. I could hear guns being fired in the distance, making me cringe.

"Hey, Jiro." Kluke-hime whispered.

"What is it?" I replied.

"The sounds of the guns, they are getting closer again." she answered.

"Do not worry, I will protect you, I have already promised you that." I said to her.

* * *

Jiro, he must be worried about his family, he is just trying to keep calm for my sake. I was watching Jiro's back while he ran. I checked the side of my obi, to make sure that my dagger was still there. I felt the bulge in my side; I have kept it on me ever since that day in town where I had been separated from the group during the festival. Just in case someone tried to take me, I could protect myself.

Jiro ran so fast, even with my weight on him. The sounds of guns and faint screaming flooded these streets. I closed my eyes tight, trying to drown it out.

"It's right there, Kluke-hime." Jiro told me. I turned my head to look at the stable; the place was a little run down, but still functional. When we got to the front door Jiro put me down, I looked at him for a moment, even after all that running and even carrying me, he has hardly broken a sweat, he is something else isn't he? He look at me catching me off guard, I looked away bashfully, my face slightly flushed.

"Come, hime." Jiro asked me, I looked forward and walked forwards, there were 3 horses in the stalls, there seemed to have been more. Apparently we are not the only ones to think to use the horses. The horses are unsteady, clearly scared from the surrounding issues.

"Kluke-hime there is only one saddle, you will take it. I will ride bare back on this horse." Jiro told me. I was walking over too him when another bomb was launched. This one was big, the earth shuck heavily, causing the horses to kick and fuss heavily. One smashed at the stall door sending it flying to the side. The horse came rampaging towards me.

"Kluke-hime!" Jiro shouted at me. I merely gasped before Jiro launched towards me. Grabbing me and barreling us both to the side. The horse ran right through the slightly open front gate. It quickly stampeded away.

"Damn horse!" He cursed. "Kluke-hime, are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. You saved my life." I thanked him, my breath shaken. He merely nodded before helping the both of us up. Jiro walked up to the mare. It spurred a bit. He stuck out his hand to try to calm it down, soothing it with his voice. The horse started to settle down. He opened up the gate and led the horse out. Shots fired heavily just outside the door loud shouts, the sound of hard feet, they are coming this way, they must have seen the horse!

"Jiro we have to go now!" I ordered to him. He nodded and quickly fastened the saddle. He grabbed some cloths and a first aid kit that was lying around in the shack. He quickly put it in the pouches of the saddle.

"Here hime!" he called, extending his hand towards me, I hastily ran to him and hoisted myself onto the horse, it moved around a bit, being so nervous.

"It came right out of this stable!" A loud man shouted from just outside.

"Shit!" Jiro shouted. He quickly jump on the horse right in front me, I grabbed on to his waist for support, as he grabbed the reins hard.

"Come on!" he shouted. He turned the horse around, he whipped the reins and the horse cried out. I was so nervous. The horse lunched forwards, right through the front gate, Jiro's hiori flew off of me, I tried to grab it but it went too far too fast.

"Ignore it, just hold on" he yelled back at me.

"Hey shoot em'!" a solider yelled at us, guns shot at us, spraying the ground near us, and I buried my face in Jiro's back.

I felt Kluke-hime's head burry into my back; I whipped the horse's reins harder. They shot more at us, but we are gaining ground. A shot flew and grazed my cheek; I felt the warm blood ooze down my cold face.

"Jiro!" Kluke-hime shouted to me, her voice was filled with panic. It's fine Kluke-hime do not worry, better me than you. The horse was hard to control. To be honest, really it was already trying to run away, we are merely just catching a ride.

* * *

We rode for about 3 hours; I did not utter a word to Jiro. I felt far too sad to speak. Shu's grandfather is dead. Shu is nowhere to be found, he is probably buried too! And Jiro's family, what if they did not get away in time. I saw the flames from the house! The horses pace began to slow until it was a mere trot.

"Kluke-hime." Jiro spoke softly "We are going to take a break soon, there is a clearing not far from here, and we will stay the night."

"Okay." I said to him.

The horse made a moderate pace over to the clearing, the birch trees were white and the bark was peeling on them, pine trees' were a dark green and full, they stood tall. The grass was patchy and dry. A small river flowed gently. Jiro shifted the horse's reins slightly until the horse came to a stop

"Let me get off first." Jiro asked me. He slid off the side of the saddle and planted his feet on the ground. He looked up to me, I watched his eyes sadden; I must look as miserable as I feel. He raised his hand up to me.

"Come. Let's make a fire, maybe catch some fish." He spoke to me. I wondered around picking up falling twigs and old pine needles. I slowly made my way back to our spot. Jiro had brought the horse to the water so it could drink while he tried his luck at some fishing. I shivered, it was already cold, and the fading sun was only making the cold worse. I dropped the pile in the center of a stone circle we had put together. I made my way back to the woodsy area to gather more things.

"What is next? What are we going to do now?" I wondered to myself, what are Jiro and I going to do at that trading city, we have no money! We will probably have to sell the horse for some pocket money, then? _Crack! _I spun around, what was that? I placed my twigs on the ground and moved slightly over towards the noise.

"J-Jiro?" I mumbled, something shined by the rock gathering. I cautiously made my way towards over. I passed through some tree's, I looked over and there set beside a large rock, was a big blue crystal. It had no earthly business being there, it did not match any of the rock formations by here, it was clean and shiny.

"What is this?" I asked myself. I walked towards it, I looked at my reflection in the crystal. It was rather large, at least a meter long and half of one wide, it was rather think too. It was a soft blue, slightly opaque. I crouched in front of it; I slowly raised my hand and touched the surface of it, grazing my fingertips.

"It's warm." I whispered. I flattened my palm on it. It reminded me of my pendant. I touched my pendant, it was warm too. I fell back as it started to glow.

"Huh?" I stuttered, the glow was bright, and suddenly it shrunk, I just shrunk and fell. It ticked and tacked as it hit the ground. I blinked my eyes a couple times, trying to figure out if that just happened. I reached and gingerly touched it. It was warm still. I picked it up and held it between my two fingers.

"What is this thing?" I asked to myself.

"Kluke-hime? Where are you, I got us some dinner!" I heard Jiro shout.

"Y-Yes I'm coming!" I answered his call. I stood up and ran towards him, I looked at the gem and attached it to my necklace. Maybe it will bring me some luck? I jogged over to our camp site, I saw a glow of light come through the brush, Jiro must have the fire going. He sure is amazing. I have done nothing but cry haven't I?

"Jiro?" I spoke, passing through the dense shrubbery.

"Kluke- hime take a seat. He said patting the small mat beside him, he must have grabbed it from the horse's saddle supplies. We held out fish on some pointed sticks over the fire, it hissed and flicked as it cooked the fish. I stared into it and huddled myself to try and keep warm. I sighed, my breath puffing in the winter air.

"Kluke-hime" Jiro spoke startling me lightly "Kluke-hime, are you cold? I can make the fire bigger for you." He stated.

"That would be nice, please." I replied to him. He nodded to me and tossed some larger broken up branches into the fire, making it crackle loudly. The smell of this fish cooking made my stomach rumble loudly, I heard Jiro chuckle.

"It should be done, if you want to start eating it." He informed me. I looked over at his then back at my cooking fish. I took it out of the flame and brought it towards me; I blew on it a few times before taking a small bite from it. It tasted good, a little bland but still good. It was nice to finally have some food in me.

"Is it okay? I know it's not much, but it will have to do" Jiro spoke, as he mocked my earlier actions. He ate the fish with a sour look on his face. He never was a big fan of sea food. We both ate out food and threw the excess inside the fire. It crackled a bit more, we sat in silence.

"Jiro" I started, he looked over to me "I want to believe that Shu is alive, I want to look for him, and I know he has a brain in that skull. He would have fled town too. Can we gather information at this trade town?" I asked him, my voice was light and airy. I was trying not to cry again. Damn it Kluke.

"We can try." Jiro spoke, his tone was stiff. I don't think Jiro has much faith.

* * *

I ran up the large hill, I panted heavily; the smell of ash infected me. The cold air was bitter and the clouds were a dark black. There was ash all over the trees. I stumbled and fell, cutting my knee open. I didn't have time to concern for it. Something was dead wrong in town; there was no noise anywhere, just a dead silence. I reached the hill town and looked down at the town in agony. It was destroyed. Homes were blown up and people lied dead on the streets. Roof tops still burned. My eyes pooled with tears. What about Grandpa, Kluke, and Jiro? Are the okay?! I looked through the town searching for a life. But all I could see was death. I stumbled down the hill, before I started to run again. Everything was blurry, I felt sick. I had left last night to help deliver some furniture for a favor for my grandfather. The town was aroused in panic about the bombing of my home Telta. The moment I heard this I started to come back, the group I was with only took me to the outskirts of the town, too afraid to come closer. Cowards. I raced through the town looking for my house. All I saw was destroyed homes. Who could have done this? I asked myself. I ran down my street and looked ahead and stopped. I looked were my house was but all I saw was rubble. My legs shook violently.

"No." I whimpered. More heavy tears fell from my eyes. I stumbled towards the wreckage. And climbed up the pile of rocks, I stood up slowly and looked around.

"Gr-gramps?" I pleaded out.

"Grandfather?" I cried. I ran forwards abruptly, tripping over on something. I turned myself over, and froze. There laid my grandfather, a light layer of ash had piled on him. He was covered in stones, dried blood all over him.

"No!" I sobbed. I crawled over to him and looked down at him. His eyes where shut peacefully and his mouth slightly open. All the colours from his skin had leached away.

"No!" I screamed out, I baled over him. I was there for hours it seemed; it was the dead of night. I could not feel the tips of my fingers, my body was shaking violently.

"Hey, boy!" I heard a voice call out from behind me. I my head was heavy as I slowly lifted it. My head fell to the side as I peered over to look who called out to me. It was a women, her hair was long and white, her eyes a piercing blue. Her bangs were pulled back in a bandana rolled and tied. Like a head band. Her body was cloaked in a long back coat with fur trim. The hilt of a sword poked out from the seam. She walked towards me. She climbed the rubble and stood beside me. She stared down at me. I could not look away from her eyes, they made me feel afraid.

"My name is Zola, I came to this town after I heard it was attacked." She spoke to me. Her words altered me.

"Do you know by who?!" I yelled, demanding answers from her.

"A very powerful man, his name is Logi, he is the leader of a rising army, and his plan is to take out Grand Kingdom and the Royal Family. He wants to create a new world, "restore balance" or so he puts it." She stated.

"What kind of bullshit is that? He wants to restore order by killing this town? He is a murderer!" I yelled at her. She closed he eyes and reopened them to look at my grandpa's body.

"We should burry him. Okay?" she spoke softly to me.

We buried him in the back of the home; we grabbed some shovels that were lying around in the back. It was hard, the ground was frozen. Light snow fell as we dug deeper into the ground. It was a shallow grave, he deserved so much better. Zola helped my carry and placed him into the ground. I folded his cold arms over his chest. I stepped out of the grave; I turned to look down at him. My eyes started to water again. I shook my head whipping out the tears. I grabbed the shovel and started to quickly pile the dirt over his body. I cried heavily, my nose dipping. I was a complete wreck. I tried to wipe my tears but it was futile. I only cried more. Zola grabbed my shoulder pulling me back a step.

"Stop, I will finish, you say some words to him." She whispered to me. I stopped and whimpered. She took the shovel from my hands and continued to pile the dirt on him.

I walked over to the side of the grave. He was almost covered in a thin layer of dirt.

"Hey, s-so." I spoke, then bit hard down on my lip "I'm so, so sorry, I-I should have been here to help you. After everything you have done for me. Hey you raised me r-right?" I cried through my words.

"You deserved so much better than this shitty grave, than any of this!" I screamed out. I closed my eyes tight and cried to myself.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Logi came tearing through here looking for the lost Princess. The rumor was it that she took refuge with the head knight's family many years ago." Zola spoke.

"The fucking Princess? He did all this just to find her?!" I yelled at Zola.

"The man wants power. If you had power, what would you do with it?" he asked, she stared deeply into my eyes.

"I would use it to save everyone!" I declared.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Zola understood.

The sun had just kissed the horizon, to be honest it was very beautiful this morning, the sky was yellow and orange; the clouds are darker towards me and pinkish towards the sky. The sun rose between the forest valleys, it highlighted the edges of trees. It really was something else. Zola and I had stayed the night in an abandon home. The windows were shattered in most room, it had been stripped apart. They must have been looking for that damn Princess in here too.

"Zola, did they find her here? The Princess that is?" I asked her.

"No, but they killed the family she stayed here with." She answered me, her voice lacking of emotion.

"W-who was she here with?" I asked, dreading the answer, Zola's eyes left whatever she was looking at, and pierced into mine.

"The Jiro family." She spoke lightly. "They refused to give Logi the information he wanted, but I doubt it was Logi that killed them, to be honest it probably was the town, they were so panic and desperate, that poor family." Although her words were sympathetic she voice said otherwise. I could not speak for once. The entire family, Kluke, Jiro, their parents, and their younger sister. They are all dead?

A huge lump formed in my chest.

"Not the whole family, the Princess and her new knight got away." Zola spoke, steeling my thoughts.

"It is your friends, Kluke and Jiro." She said loudly, almost a yell. "As far as I know, they are still alive. I want you to help me find them." Her voice was stern.

"You, you knew this whole time who I was and who they were, that's why you helped me?! No! I am not going to help you people hurt Kluke or Jiro. No more." I screamed at her, I quickly picked up a broken chair and pointed it at her. My hands and legs trembled. The broken chair splintered in my hands, but I only gripped it tighter. Zola looked at me, her eyes half lidded and she let out a deep sigh, she started to walk towards me, I panicked and ran towards her, I whipped my chair at her, but in an instance, she reached for her sword. In lighting speed she drew and cut the chair in half, the chair bits flew past her sides. My eyes shut for a second when the banged against the ground. When I opened my eyes I looked at the tip of her blade, it was less than an inch from the center of my forehead.

"You have it all wrong boy! I do not work for Logi, or the Grand Kingdom. I work for the same thing you damn parents do, The Royal Resistance!" She yelled at me her tone harsh.

"My-my parents? You know my parents?!" asked her my voice squeaked lightly.

"Not well, but we have met. I have read some of the letters you sent them. That's how I know your friendships, and where you lived." She answered me.

"Are they okay?" I asked, my voice light, I almost didn't want to hear her answer.

"As far as I know, they are. They are pretty high ranking in the TRR. They work under the queen herself." She spoke.

"Really?" I mumbled. I looked into her crystalline eyes. She smiled and nodded in response. Her sword finally fell from my face. I let oh a gasped sigh.

"I came here to ask that you too join the TRR, and fight the Logi and Nene!" Zola announced, looked into her eyes, they were unwavering and serious. I nodded.

"Yes, I want to fight!" I shouted back at her. Small tears started to form in my eyes again.

"Then let's head out!" she shouted back to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Lullaby Red

The night was long, Zola and I rode the entire night, she had brought with her 2 horses, and she must have known I was going to leave with her. We rode clean to the town of trade, Maier. The town is nearly lawless, it is run by the gangster and vigilantes. Everything that has value comes through there, sometime or another. I have often made runs with carpentry with Jiro, or my Gra-. I have been there many times. Zola said that this is our best bet for gathering information on Rosenkreuz, and the Grand Kingdom. Zola tells me that their men frequent the city, as traders or pimps. That it should come easy with some money and charisma. I gripped the reins tighter, edging the horse faster; the bright lights of the city were just in the distance. When we got to the city, we were selling the horses for money for accommodations in the city. Stay the night and begin our hunt in the morning. Slowing the horses to a steady trot at the edge of the hill side, we looked down at the city, the buildings looked fake to be honest, they were tall and wooden, some looked brand new, others like they would fall at any moment. Bright lights came from inside the large glass windows; lanterns littered the street lines, merchant stall after merchant stall. Giant eliminated signs marketing businesses. The city was large, and could easily eat any man

"We have to head down on the other side there," Zola said pointing off to the distance "This hill is too steep for our horses; they will have no value with broken legs."

I pulled the reins, shifter the horse to move to the other side, it moved at a moderate pace, Zola followed closely behind. The city was still bustling, even so late in the night, I could hear the sounds of mass people talking. I could hear music, and even the occasional gunshot.

The night was bitterly cold. I curled up right next to the fire, hoping it would keep me alive. I awoke in a slight panic, something heavy was draped over me, as I inspected to see what it might be, my face heated up. Jiro was sleeping curled up next to me. At first I felt afraid and embarrassed. But then I felt warm and secure, Jiro must have thought I was cold and came up next me? I looked ahead, towards the smoldering ash of the half dead fire. Coal always burnt hotter that fire. I went to move but my body was stiff and cold, I groaned in misery. I felt Jiro stir behind me. He groaned softly as he rolled to his other side, liberating me from his hold. I used this opportunity to sit upright, my back cracking ever so slightly. We had slept on cold hard ground that night. I looked the smoldering ash. I figured I should feed the pit. Slowly getting up mindful that Jiro is still asleep. And walked back into the forest, in search of something to burn, I walked for quite a bit, I just kept moving forward, my body felt heavy. The cold wind blew behind me pushing forward ever so slightly it was eerie, it felt like was pulling me forward. I could see the sunlight peeking through the gapping between the trees. I moved a little faster, moving towards the light. Twigs broke beneath my feet, my breath steamed up in my face. I could hear the sounds of the early to return birds singing loudly. They blocked out the sounds of everything else. The trees seemed to be stained red with the suns glow. There a clearing, just ahead. My walk was now brisk, I felt desperate to get out of the woods, and I began to run. The bird's song was something I had heard before, a lullaby my mother would sing to me.

The shadows plague the skies

Night of no stars

It makes the sun hide

Burn bright burn bight

The Phoenix rises high

Cast out the shadows

Make the sun shine

Burn bright burn bight

The Phoenix rises high

I began to join them in my Mother's song. My voice light and airy as I sang, moving out of the forest, it cleared to a cliff side, gaping off of the hill. I looked out to the rising sun, it was stunning. The sky was red and purple, the sun was large and sat behind the edge of the woods. The trees are glazed with reds and yellows. As I gazed out, I noticed the birds no longer sang with me.

Burn bright burn bight

The Phoenix rises high

I sang the last to verses outwards, loud and clear to the sun. Hot tears fell from my eyes, I continued to look out though, I felt the heat of the sunlight on my skin, and it made me feel so nice. But, there was an anxiety around me, the wind had stopped moving, everything was still.

"Kluke?" I heard a voice call, it was feint. "Kluke!" It came again, louder closer. I turned around feverishly, the voice was that of a woman's, it mocked my mothers.

"Hello?" I shouted. My neck felt heavy, Something suddenly pulled hard on my neck, my necklace was suddenly very heavy. My fingers traced down to the crystal on it. Then to my feather, it was hot, it felt like fire. I slowly took it into my fingers and brought it in front of my face. It was dark red, I looked at and winced, a bright light was illuminating from within it.

"Kluke!" I heard the voice again, but I knew where it came from now, the voice emanated from my necklace. It felt like it truly was a flame. My fingers felt like they were burning.

"Kluke, I am your-"

"Kluke-hime wake up!" something yelled pulling me away, I shot upright. I was sweating, confused. I looked around in a panic. I was at the camp sight, what? I felt something grab my shoulder, making my head snap up.

"Hime, you were having a nightmare." Jiro spoke to me his voice full of concern. A dream? It felt so real though. I looked away from him, starring into the fire pit, the coals recently fed. My hand snaked up and took my feathery stone into its fingers. It was cold. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Just a dream, huh?" I mumbled.

"I looked more like a nightmare, tears were running down your face, you were mumbling something. I know you should not wake up those who are in a nightmare, but I didn't like to watch you suffer." He admitted to me.

"No don't be," I spoke "I should be getting up anyway." I looked and Jiro with a light smile on my face, his eyes soften a little he stood up fully taking his hand from my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I could not find us any food, I was thinking you warm up to the fire some more before we head out." Jiro said to me, but the more I looked at the fire, the more unsettled I felt.

"No, we should not waist time, lets us go now." I spoke, standing up, knees cracking in protest of my stiff body. I looked over at Jiro, his face looked slightly concerned but gave way to a nod. He walked over the fire, kicking it out. I felt the strains on my body from yesterday's events. My body was stiff and sore.

"What were you dreaming about, if you don't mind me asking?" Jiro asked suddenly, I looked at him his face was slightly solemn.

"To be honest I don't really remember!" I tried to mask my lie with a chuckle.

"Oh, I see." He said, I could tell he saw through my lie, but I feel unsettled by my dream. It seemed so real and vivid. I bit my lip at the thought of it. I will have to shake it off, we have a long way ahead of us.

_Five days prior to the attack on Telta_

I walked through the long halls of the palace; it was empty and run down. The wall paper on the regal walls was torn, there was burn damage all around. I could tell the carpet I walk on was once a dark red, but now it was nearly black. I looked up to the ceiling, the murals painted on the wall, was that of a fairy tale that old hags spoke of. It tells the tale of an old shadow, The Phoenix. It tells the story of light verses the dark, The Phoenix used its mighty flames of light to cast out the dark from the skies, allowing coaxing the sun to raise again. _Lighting the fire in the sky. _Or so the story goes. But I'm not here for old grannies stories of a bird of myth. I am after the real legend. I am Logi, leader of the Rosenkreuz. I aim to return order to this world. There is no order. I will create a new one. But there is still some things standing in my way. The royal family might have been removed from their home, but the _Princess_ and her Mother still live. The _Queen _now leads a resistance, that have been really on my last nerve, they are no real threat, but they do have that one trump card. That traitor Zola, I will be the one to take her out myself. The other main issue is Nene. His forces grow every day, and the rumor is that he is using some unknown technologies to create some new kind of weapon. I do not know what he is planning, but I will put an end to him, once and for all.

I am looking for something in specific, the shadow is a mysterious beast, and I even don't know much about them. Hundreds of years can go by and there is not a single sighting of one. They normally pop up in prediction of Great War. And this is the worst one our lands have seen in a long, long time. It is nearly impossible to know who will have one, but The Phoenix. You see she picks favorites, for the last 1000 years she has only been with The Royal family's descendants. It's said her first wielder was the named himself King of the _Free World_. The Phoenix always comes to one in the time of war. This is why I am here, clues, documentation. Some kind of lead, I to be certain it is here. It chooses those it deems worthy, when its master dies, it falls into a single feather. But that's the only documentation I have found so far. This feather has not been seen nor heard of in nearly 200 years.

As I walked down the hallway I stopped. There is a draft, I turned to the wall, and I brought my hand over it, feeling the cracks behind the old wall paper. I stepped back, unsheathing my long sword. I raised it over my shoulder, and with a mighty strike I rained that blade across the wall, one deep, long stoke. I kicked the wall hard, my foot going clean through the bricks falling back. I pushed some more away so I may walk through. The room was black, no light, but I could make out what hid in there.

"Andropov, get down here. I think I have found what we are looking for." I spoke into my monocle communicator, our latest advancement in our communication technology.

"Roger, I am on my way sir!"

I made my way quickly up the empty halls of the abandoned castle, I have studied the layout of the castle many times, I have researched the blue prints, but this is the first time I have been within it. The blue prints were ancient but gave away to mysteries of the old castle. It did not contain any hidden rooms, treasuries or hidden pathways. Only the royalty and their most trusted new about them. The General and I have set out to turn this castle upside down. I was trusted with this task as his right arm, I am rather young, only 18 to be honest. I am Sergey Andropov, but I only answer to Andropov. I wear different uniform than the rest of the men, it is not that tan, but a royal blue tunic, with long woven latches down the center, a trimmed collar with a long pale blue scarf draped around it. My hair is longer and spiked in the front, a pale blue, like my scarf. I am a _true born_ shadow wielder, its name Albaheim. I turned down the corridor, to the star landing. The starts were old and tarnished. I felt almost uneasy to climb them. I briskly went up the 6 flights, and through the hallways networks. There, down the hall pill of freshly fallen bricks lay.

I came down the hall into the small opening. There in the room sat General Logi, he is tall and well built. He has long golden hair that he keeps brushed backwards, and over his eye is a war scar, long down his face. His outfit is clearly what the _drones'_ uniforms are modeled after, the sleeves are removed on his, and his black chain mail runs down his arms, till it's once again hidden, under his beige gloves. He sat hunched over a table lit with candle light. He was intently reading something. His eyes looked up to mine.

"Andropov, grab these blue prints and go through them." He ordered me, I willing obliged and took a seat on the dusty old wooden chair. I looked around in the dim light, it was an old library. Untouched by the outside for years, the bookshelves raised high to the ceiling. There were so many they seemed to be the walls around the short room. They were littered in old books, dusty and variant in sized. The room was hexagon shaped, with only two empty walls, the one we came through and the other, only a single mural hung. It seemed to be of two people. Though it was too dark to make out any key details, of who it maybe. I dragged my eyes away and brought them back to the task at hand. I took an old scroll from the side of the table and carefully unraveled it, gentle of its brittleness. The scroll was a deep yellow, and written in ancient text. I could not help but frown, I could make it out, but it would be lengthy. I took the better part of the hour to make out the first section. I could not help but grown when I figured out what I had uncovered.

"What is it?" The General inquired. I looked over at him placing the old scroll down.

"Nothing more than an old lullaby." I answered with an unhappy tone in my voice. "The Phoenix one."

"That's good, keep going, it may be a fishwives song, but it tells the story of the battle, I want to know if there is more verses." He told me, I nodded and kept going. My eyes felt strained from the dimming candle light. I closed my eyes and stood up, I wandered the old room , looking for some more kind of light. I walked over to the old portrait that hung from the wall. On the ground there were two half dead candles they had been burned for a long while, seeing as wax was pooled down beneath them. I bent down lighting one with my torch lighter than the other. I put in my pocket then picked up the old candles, as I stood up the flames eliminated the picture in front of me. It was the old King and Queen, they stood together the Kings arms around the Queens waist, in her arm, the baby Princess, and she had the Queens auburn hair and the Kings olive eyes. But there around her neck?

"General Sir, come look at this." I called to him. He stood up and looked at me.

"What?" he asked walking towards me.

"On the Princess's neck" I said putting on candle down on the floor, then pointing to her necklace.

"Oh? Well I guess we have found what we were looking for. I think it's time someone found the long lost Princess. There must be documentation on the Princess, or at least who she would be sent with in time of siege." Logi said, his tone unsettling, sprinkled with a light chuckle. " You are to return to the Stronghold and send word to gather information based on the Princesses looks, and once we get who she would have left with. You will put out info on them too, I want her found within the next 3 day, and it seems we have found our Phoenix lullaby."

"Yes sir" I said, nodding to his orders, I turned and gazed at the once happy family their happy smiles, made me think of my home, just for a moment.

The sky was golden over the edge of the hill line. I could feel the altitude, it slowed us, even our horse. Kluke had not said a word really since we left the camp site, she is so melancholy. The horse pace was a steady trot, the cool hair nipped at my cheeks, my breath steamed up in my face. There was still about two hour ride ahead of us. I didn't want this sad silence anymore.

"Kluke," I started "There is an old teashop in town, many people come in and out of it, even I. We could ask there, the staff is friendly." Kluke did not speak, she sat quietly but I felt the her grip around my waist, tighten just the slightest bit.

"My father took Shu and I there, some years back. We were doing a small trade with some venders there. Shu and I naturally got separated from my father. We wandered for at least an hour before coming across a little tea shop. It was painted green like the tea. The window trim was a soft pink. It was very girly looking if you ask me. But it had a comforting aura around it. We both wandered in and the hostess asked us our business, Shu and I had about 35 gold between us, aha so we got a table. Its funny really, seeing as it was a geisha restaurant. They seated us and took our orders, and instead of a full grown geisha, one in training served us. She seemed to have quite the thing for Shu. She told him if she was not devoted to becoming a geisha, that they would marry!" but my story was cut off by Kluke.

"Jiro, I can see the town!" her voice loud, finally. Not too far off in the distance, was the Trade City, the sun was behind it illuminated the tall buildings. Even with the city lights off, it was still bright.

"It is so big, how did you ever meet back up with your father?" Kluke asked.

"oh? Its funny really," I said "the man who owns the teashops was good friends with my father, my father was planning to see him while he visited, and when he did. He found both Shu and myself, drunk and asleep on the floor!" I could not help but chuckle, both of us drinking underage like that, man was my father mad. I pushed the horse to run faster, making Kluke yelp and hold onto me tightly. The horse gallop vigorously towards the city, I leaned forward briging Kluke forward with me. She was squeezing my hamaka tightly in her small hands. The city had many exits and entrances, the only issue is to find one less bustling, I want Kluke and myself hidden as long as I can manage. We stood in the eastern districted of the city, known as Feather light. There is 3 large exits and 4 large entrances. There is 2 smaller ones, and also a alleyway between the two largest buildings. Our way in, though I must keep my wits about, the city never sleeps, someone is always waiting to take your things.


End file.
